El Amor Me Encontrara A Mi?
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Prefacio Parece que mi vida esta envuelta en desgracias y mala suerte, como fui acabar alado de este completo loco, sexy, rico y raro, como? Soy Isabella Swan, todos me dicen Bella, menos el, el siempre me dice Isabella, no sabe acaso que es anticuado mi nombre, en fin! Tengo 19 años, originaria de forks, deje mi vida en forks tras dejar ir al único chico que he amado para que el
1. Cap 1: Como acabe aqui?

Cap 1. Como acabe aquí?

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Bella.

-Cuando salga, puedes recoger tu ropa y retirarte a su cuarto- dijo Christian, mientras se subía su pantalón, -Si amo- dije sin levantar la mirada, el salió del cuarto de "Tortura sexual" así lo llamaba yo, recogí la poca ropa que llevaba y baje a mi cuarto.

Me puse un short y playera, me recosté sobre la cama, las luces de la ciudad eran maravillosas desde aquí, desde este pent-house, Christian era el amo del mundo, pero a pesar de ser el amo, estaba solo, yo, solo era una mas de su sumisas, hasta el día que quisiera dejarlo era libre de irme, pero realmente podría hacerlo? Después de tres meses de ser su sumisa, me había enamorado de el, pero se que si se lo digo, el me dejara. El contrato era claro, los sentimientos no entran en este terreno, todo se trata de la gratificación personal.

Como llegue a esto? Como permití que me hiciera esto? Siempre he sido insegura, pero era como para llegar a que me hicieran daño físicamente? Me había entregado a un hombre que solo me daba placer, lo cual por algún momento fue bueno, pero ahora mi corazón quiere ser amado. Aun recuerdo el amor que me daba Edward, mi primera vez con el, a pesar de tener 15 años, y del miedo que tenia, me entregue a el, y nunca me voy arrepentir de estar con el. En cambio Christian es frio, solo se limita a besarme de vez en cuando, me azota, son castigos sexuales, que a pesar de sentir dolor, también siento placer.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo conocí…

**Flash Back**

Estaba preparándome para ir a una entrevista para un trabajo, Eliot Grey, un profesor de la universidad y amigo mío, me había conseguido un trabajo como recepcionista en Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Bueno, claro, si su hermano me aprobaba, según Eliot es un poco especial, ojala no.

Cuando iba de salida mi celular sonó, se me hacia tarde, pero tenia que contestar, podía ser importante, -Bueno?- conteste, -Bella, hola! Como estas? Te Acuerdas de mi?- dijeron, esa voz, era inconfundible, -Alice?- pregunte no podía creer que fuera ella, aunque tenia que asegurarme, -Si, como estas? Hace mucho sin saber de ti- dijo, me sentía tan feliz, ella había sido mi mejor, pero desde que Esme y Carlisle, me pidió que dejara a Edward para que el pudiera ir a Harvard, yo solo tenia 15 años cuando lo deje de ver, y desde entonces, me aparte de la familia Cullen, -sigues ahí?- pregunto Alice, -Si, perdón, me quede pensando- dije, -Estoy en Seattle, hemos regresado- dijo, dijo que regresaron? También Edward? Podría volver a verlo, le explicarían porque tuve que romper con el, -Y Edward?- pregunte, -Esta muy bien, consiguió trabajo de profesor, para el siguiente curso y esta por casarse- dijo, mi mundo se detuvo, el se iba a casar, el me olvido, y yo en 4 años no había podido dejar de amarlo, -El me olvido- susurre, ella se quedo callada un momento, -Bella, perdón, no sabia que tu todavía-, no la deje terminar, -No te preocupes Alice, este te dejo, tengo una entrevista de trabajo- dije, -Bella, perdón, no te vayas así- dijo, -No Alice, luego hablamos, si quieres tomamos un café después- dije, -Claro- contesto, -Ok, márcame después, adiós- dije y colgué.

Iba camino a las oficinas de grey enterprises holdings inc, aunque, me sentía como zombie, no se porque pero mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Edward y yo termináramos juntos en algún futuro, me sentía vacía y mi corazón estaba roto.

El tiempo paso, no se cuanto tiempo mi cerebro dejo de carburar, -Señorita Swan, el señor Grey la recibirá- dijo la rubia esa trayéndome a la realidad, me di cuanta de que ya estaba sentada en la sala de espera para ser recibida, -Claro- dije parándome y tomando mi bolso.

Entre a la oficina, era muy estéril, se veía que era de un gran magnate, seguramente prepotente, -Señorita Swan?- preguntaron, voltee hacia la dirección que me llamaron, tenia al hombre mas guapo que había visto, ningún hombre después de Edward me había impresionado así, -Señor Grey?- pregunte, -El mismo, pase por favor- dijo guiándome hacia una pequeña sala, que seguro que con el precio de esa sala podría pagar un año de renta de mi departamento, no quise pensar mas en eso.

Durante la entrevista, ese hombre me cautivo, agonice bajo su mirada, fue la hora mas larga de mi vida, solo me limite a contestar, nunca me explaye, todo por mi pena y el efecto que provoco ese hombre en mi no tendría el trabajo.

-Bueno señorita Swan, cuando podría empezar?- pregunto, eso me sorprendió, tenia el trabajo? Como fue posible, si había sido pésima, -Cuando diga- dije, el me miro, esa mirada era intimidante, me sentía muy atraída por el.

Creo que ese día, mi entrevista con Christian fue el único momento que no pensé en Edward, solo me dedicaba a ir a la universidad, hacer tarea, ir a trabajar y dormir, me sentí herida y sola, solo quería una vida con Edward y ahora todo ese era imposible.

Un día el señor Grey me mando a llamar, entre a su oficina, me hizo la proposición mas inusual que me habían hecho, me dio un contrato y lo leí, no le conteste al momento, me sentí en shock, y dije que lo pensaría.

Ese día fui a la casa Cullen, todos me recibieron como nunca, fueron amables y expresaron cuanto me habían extrañado, también los había extrañado, pero todo se fue al caño, cuando vi, una foto de Edward abrazado con una rubia hermosa, era su prometida, el se veía guapísimo, los años solo asentaban su belleza, no pude evitar llorar al ver al hombre que amaba con otra, todos se sintieron mal por mi, ya que entendía que me había sacrificado por ellos, y el futuro de Edward y nadie se molesto en explicarle porque lo había dejado, tal vez todo había pasado porque mi destino no era estar con Edward.

Me sentía tan vacía y sola, que no hubo necesidad de pensarlo mas, llame al señor Grey y acepte su proposición, sin leer el contrato lo firme y se lo entregue, había sido tonta porque no sabia a que me enfrentaba.

**Fin FlashBack**

La primera vez que me azoto por no obedecer llore toda la noche, me di la tarea de leer el contrato, y me di cuenta de que me había metido, al principio quise echarme para atrás, pero no podía hacerlo, me sentía sola, y aunque Christian no fuera dulce conmigo y en el trabajo apenas me saludara, me hacia bien su compañía.

Desde ese hace tres meses soy su sumisa, y tres veces por semana duermo en este cuarto sola, a veces esta bien, pero siempre será así? Y si llego a querer mas, si, quiero mas, pero para ese mas necesito a Edward.

Debo aceptar que Edward se casara, sino es que ya se caso, lo mas cercano al amor será lo que yo siento por Christian y nada mas. El algún día llegara amarme? El amor llegara a mi algún día? Eso no lo se.


	2. Cap 2: Reencuentro

Cap 2. El reencuentro

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo Anterior

La primera vez que me azoto por no obedecer, llore toda la noche, me di la tarea de leer el contrato, y me di cuenta de que me había metido, al principio quise echarme para atrás, pero no podía hacerlo, me sentía sola, y aunque Christian no fuera dulce conmigo y en el trabajo apenas me saludara, me hacia bien su compañía.

Desde ese hace tres meses soy su sumisa, y tres veces por semana duermo en este cuarto sola, a veces esta bien, pero siempre será así? Y si llego a querer mas? si, quiero mas, pero para ese mas necesito a Edward.

Debo aceptar que Edward se casara, sino es que ya se caso, lo mas cercano al amor será lo que yo siento por Christian y nada mas. El algún día llegara amarme? El amor llegara a mi algún día? Eso no lo se.

Pov Bella

Salí del trabajo, era viernes, solo iría a tomar una café con Alice, hace mucho que no hablaba de ella, y me iría a la casa de Christian, cuando iba a subir al ostentoso carro que Christian me había obligado aceptar, me jalaron del brazo, haciéndome dar media vuelta, -A donde vas?- preguntaron, alce la vista y era Christian, -Voy con una amiga que no veo desde hace tiempo- dije titubeando, -Cancela esos planes! Vamos ir de compras!- dijo autoritariamente, -Como que cancele?- pregunte, -Si, no escuchaste, desde hoy tienes que estar disponible para mi, se me hace raro que no lo sepas- dijo el, sentí como me llenaba de coraje, -Oye…- iba hablar, pero el me puso un dedo en la boca, -Isabella, me estas cuestionando?- pregunto el mas serio que antes, negué con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo enojar, no quería que me castigara, -Ok, deja le hablo- dije agachando la mirada, -De acuerdo- dijo el, -Nos vemos en mi casa para que dejes tu auto- dijo el, se puso unos lentes de sol y se dirigió hacia su lujoso R8, no sabia como podía ser tan sumisa con el, válgase la redundancia.

Con mucha pena, le hable a Alice para cancelar, -Perdón Alice, se me olvido que ya tenia un compromiso- dije apenada, -No te preocupes Bella, será cuando tu puedas- dijo desanimada, -Pero que te parece si nos vemos el domingo en la tarde?- le pregunte, -En serio?- dijo con emoción, -Claro- le conteste, -Genial! Tengo tanto que contarte, bueno nos vemos el domingo, te quiero- dijo ella, -Y yo a ti- le conteste y se corto la llamada.

Después de dejar el auto en casa de Christian y de un traslado a la plaza muy incomodo, iba caminando con Christian por el centro comercial, me llevaba a comprar unos zapatos de tacón, según el, me hacían falta, aunque muy bien sabia que el los escogería, para que me engañaba, solo era para darle gusto a el, a mi ni me gustaban, solo los usaba porque tenia que ir impecable al trabajo, si fuera por mi iría en converse.

La tal Elena Lincoln venia caminado, nos vio y apretó en paso hacia nosotros, -Hola querido- le dijo a Christian besando ambas mejillas, a mi me ignoro, por completo, como siempre, ella siempre era grosera, creo que no sabia saludar a nadie mas que no fuera Christian, -Isabella, adelántate, ahorita te alcanzo- me dijo, solo asentí, ellos se quedaron hablando animadamente, como siempre a me mandaba lejos para que no escuchara que hablaban, odiaba cuando hacia eso, choque con alguien, eso provoco que revotara y fuera directo a piso, eso pasaba porque siempre iba en la luna, yo y mi falta de atención hacia donde camino, pero antes de caer, me jalaron del brazo, -Bella, estas bien?- Preguntaron, -Siempre tan distraída- comentaron, como sabia que era distraída? Espera, esa voz, aterciopelada y cariñosa, abrí los ojos y levante la vista, el me veía, una hermosa sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, los años estaban asentando su masculinidad, se veía extremadamente guapo, mi corazón latió muy rápido, estaba hecho un dios, así como lo recordaba, no podía creer que lo tenia ante mi, tome aire, quería saborear las palabras que estaban por salir de mi boca, -Edward…- dije con dificultad, haciendo realidad mis mas grandes sueños, -Años sin vernos- dijo con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, seguro fue por las circunstancias por las cuales nos dejamos de ver, -Si verdad- conteste sin poder verlo, por pena, me sentí enojada, como nadie pudo decirle la verdad, porque lo dejaron con esa mala idea de mi, -Edward ya vine- dijeron, esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad, desvié la vista hasta la chica que lo tomo del brazo, era muy linda, seguro era su esposa, aunque recordaba que era rubia, bien pudo pintarse el cabello, -Perdón interrumpo?- pregunto muy sonriente, -No para nada- conteste, -Hola- dijo tendiéndome la mano muy amistosamente, -Hola- la salude tomando su mano, -Vámonos Isabella- dijo Christian llegando a mi lado interrumpiendo, la chica y yo soltamos nuestro agarre, en ese momento, nadie se movió, sentí como se tenso en ambiente, voltee ver a Christian, Edward y el se veían fijamente, Christian lo veía retadoramente y Edward lo veía intrigado, -Ammm Edward, nos vamos- dijo la esposa de Edward, bueno decía su esposa, ya que no me explicaba otra razón de porque tanto cariño, -Claro- dijo sin dejar de ver a Christian, vi que la joven se ruborizo hasta el tope, agacho la mirada, vi a Christian y la veía fijamente, como cautivado? No creo, el no era así, -Edward Cullen- dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano a Christian, este salió de su trance y volteo a ver a Edward, seguramente Edward se percato de cómo Christian veía a su esposa fijamente y quiso traerlo a la realidad, -Christian Grey- dijo tomando la mano de Edward, lo que yo daría por tocar esas manos, pensé, Bella, basta! El es casado, y con esa hermosa joven, cabello negro, grandes ojos azules, delgada, muy linda, y se veía todo un amor de persona, nada que ver contigo, -Bueno fue un placer- dijo Christian, -Igualmente- dijo Edward, el cual se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso, -Bella, fue un gran placer volver a verte, cada día mas hermosa, como siempre- dijo Edward, no pude evitar sonrojarme, la joven lo vio impactada, y como no estarlo, si su esposo cortejaba a otra, pensé, Christian me tomo del brazo muy posesivamente, me dolió su agarre, pero no dije nada, -Gracias Edward, nos vemos después- dije despidiéndome, ellos siguieron su camino, y nosotros el nuestro.

Christian no me dirigió la palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la plaza, como predije, el escogió los zapatos, me hizo probármelos, los pago y nos fuimos directo al auto.

Ya en el auto camino a su pent-house, -De donde conoces a ese tal Edward?- pregunto, a que venia eso, -De forks- me limite a contestar, -Le gustas, se ve enseguida- dijo, como decía eso, yo gustarle a Edward, no era posible, ya no, aunque volverlo a ver, algo cambio en mi, y no sabia que era, -Claro que no, tenia años que no lo veía- conteste, -Y la joven que iba con el, quien es?- pregunto muy interesado, esto era raro, -Supongo que su esposa, me entere que el hace poco se caso- conteste, -Ella esta casada con el!? Pero si es hermosa- contesto sorprendido, eso me sulfuro, -Claro que puede ser su esposa, el igual es muy guapo, un perfecto caballero, detallista y romántico! Es afortunada de tenerlo- conteste enojada, como se refería a Edward tan despectivamente, si ni lo conoce, -Como sabes que es romántico y detallista?- cuestiono enojado, dios, en que lio me había metido, no medí mis palabras, me iba hacer pagar por cada una mis palabras, decidí no hablar, -Como sabes?- volvió a preguntar, lo mire asustada, el se aferro con fuerza al volante, me miro enojado, -Isabella, por tu bien, mas te vale contestarme!- grito, -Fue mi novio- conteste con miedo, pegándome a la puerta, el irradiaba enojo, -Tu novio? Pero el por lo menos es de mi edad! Eso hace cuanto fue?- pregunto, agache la cabeza, -Hace cuatro años- conteste, -Ósea que tenias 15 años- afirmo, asentí con la cabeza, -Se amaron?- pregunto, solo asentí nuevamente, -Con el tuviste tu primera vez?- volvió a cuestionar, como se atrevía preguntarme eso, -Isabella?- me llamo, era mejor no hacerlo enojar mas, -Si- me limite a contestar. El ya no pregunto nada, todo el camino fue silencioso, tenia miedo de lo que iba pasar cuando llegáramos a su casa.

Llegamos a su casa, le dijo a Taylor que tenia el resto de la noche libre, que ya no íbamos a salir, calenté la comida que dejo la señora Gale, que por cierto, no tenia el gusto de conocerla, ya que se iba los fines de semana. Cenamos en silencio, el no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, no entendía su enojo, que diablos le pasaba.

-Recoge los platos, lávalos y te espero arriba, como siempre- dijo el, -Si Christian- conteste sin verlo.

Estaba en el cuarto de la "Tortura Sexual", esperando a Christian, la puerta se abrió, rápidamente me puse de rodillas, haciendo una reverencia, escuche cuando cerro la puerta, vi atreves de mis pestañas, como iba hacia una cómoda y sacaba cosas, -Isabella, ven- dijo, solo veía hacia donde iba, ya que no podía verlo de frente, no se me permitía, -Quítate la ropa interior- ordeno, lo hice sin chistar, -Ponte frente a la mesa, cada una de tus piernas a lado de las patas de la mesa- volvió a ordenar, hice lo que me pidió, cuando estaba pegada a la mesa, se coloco tras de mi, me puso un antifaz, que no me permitía ver nada, sentí como bajo, sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, algo abrazo mis tobillos, era frio, obviamente una esposas, coloco unas en cada uno de mis tobillos, los cuales me inmovilizaron, -Acuéstate sobre la mesa y abrázala - dijo, abrace la mesa, la cual hizo que me estremeciera por lo fría que estaba, coloco otras esposas en mis manos lo cual me mantuvo inmóvil completamente, -Sabes cuanto me enoja que me cuestiones verdad?- pregunto, escuchaba sus pasos, daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, observándome, no se si era yo, pero podía jurar que su mirada me quemaba la piel, -Si- conteste, -Me molesta que hayas coqueteado con tu ex novio y mas como me hablaste por defenderlo- dijo el, acaso estaba celoso? De Edward? Tal vez si me quiera, pensé, a lo mejor en lo muy fondo, -Creo que no es necesario decirte como te va a ir por hacerme enojar, cierto?- pregunto, eso me lleno de nervios, me iba azotar? Pero no era justo, -No es…-, -Silencio!- grito, no me dejo decir nada, yo y mi bocota, ahora me iría peor, paso una fusta de cuero por mi trasero, estaba fría, me iba azotar, esa era la señal para que me preparara, -Con 15 bastaran, para que no se repita de nuevo- dijo, me llene de miedo, no era fan del dolor, había tratado de ser buena, para no tener que pasar por eso, era la primera vez que me daría tantos, sentí como se impacto la fusta en mi piel, quise gritar, gemí fuertemente, causa del dolor, -Silencio- grito el, azote tras azote, el no se detuvo, quería morirme, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, como podía soportarlo, sabia porque, porque a pesar de todo quería a Christian, y quería que el me quisiera de la misma manera, que viera que era buena para el, a parte este dolor no se comparaba con la idea de que perdí a Edward, verlo de nuevo abrió la herida que por mas de tres meses había tratado se cerrar, el ahora era de otra, sus caricias y besos no volverían a ser míos, el llanto se hizo incontrolable, el dolor físico no era nada con el dolor del alma, gemía por lo bajo, para no provocar la ira de Christian, como deseaba que Christian fuera como Edward, solo tantito, que nada de esto fuera necesario. El ultimo azote hizo que llegara mi tranquilidad, se había acabado el martirio, y sin decir nada me penetro, eran duras sus envestidas, el dolor anterior, fue sustituido por el placer, quería que me penetrara cada vez mas profundo, deslizo sus manos por mi espalda, una de sus manos se coloco entre uno de mis pechos y la mesa, lo masajeaba, su contacto me quemaba, de vez en cuando me daba una nalgada, que provocaba un poco de ardor tras los azotes que me dio, ya no aguantaba, estaba apunto de llegar a mi clímax, el empezó a gemir, estaba apunto de terminar, termine antes que el, con un orgasmo fulminante, que me dejo aturdida sobre la mesa, el termino gimiendo mi nombre y cayo sobre mi espalda, podía sentir los bellos de su pecho sobre mi espalda, se quedo así por un momento, me dio un beso en la nuca, el cual me estremeció de felicidad y deseo, de no ser por lo azotes y porque estaba amarrada, este momento hubiera sido mágico.

Después de un fin de semana lleno de sexo en el cuarto de la tortura sexual, acudí a mi encuentro con Alice.

Llegue a la cafetería, vi a Alice a lo lejos, frente a ella estaba una mujer, mientras me acercaba, me di cuenta que era la esposa de Edward, pensé que seria una tarde de amigas, mi animo cayo, -Bella amiga! Te extrañado!- dijo Alice abrazándome, -Alice, también te extrañado, no sabes cuanta falta me haces!- dije, nos separamos, -Hola- dijo la esposa de Edward, -Hola- dije tratando de sonreírle, aunque una sonrisa sincera no fue, ella tenia algo que tanto había anhelado hasta hace unos meses, y aunque no fuera su culpa, ya no seria mío, la envidiaba, -Bella te presento a Anastasia Steele, Ana, ella es Bella mi mejor amiga- dijo Alice presentándonos, -Mucho gusto- dije tomando su mano, -Igualmente, pero dime Ana, odio Anastasia- dijo, reí, -Te entiendo mi nombre es Isabella, pero me choca que me llamen así, así que solo dime Bella- dije, -Ok- dijo sonriente.

Nos sentamos, pedí un cappuccino, -Bueno voy al sanitario, ahorita regreso- dijo Ana, cuando iba a cierta distancia decidí hablar, -Ana es muy linda- dije viendo mis manos, -Si, es un amor de persona- dijo Alice, -Ella y Edward hace una excelente pareja- dije, ella me vio extrañada, -Ya viste a Edward?- pregunto impactada, -Si, me lo encontré el viernes en la plaza con Ana, por eso digo que hacen linda pareja, son tal para cual- dije con tristeza, -Bella estas mal!- dijo, la mire sorprendida ante sus palabras, -Ana no es su esposa! Edward no se caso! Ana es solo nuestra prima!- dijo corrigiendo mi error, todo mi mundo se detuvo, el no se había casado…


	3. Cap 3: Giros que da la vida

Cap 3. Que giros da la vida…

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Edward.

Aquí me encontraba haciendo maletas, para huir de mi realidad, vi a mi alrededor, una habitación casi vacía, cajas a mi alrededor, en el jardín, había un cartel de VENDIDA, y el cielo anunciaba que pronto empezaría a llover, hace dos meses que me quede solo cuando estaba apunto de casarme y aun no podía creer como era que estaba así, porque la vida me hacia estas cosas…

Tanya, mi amada Tanya había muerto, porque, porque tuvo que salir esa noche, me maldecía una y mil veces mas por no haber ido con ella, me senté en la cama, sintiendo que mi fuerza se me iba…

Como había gente mala en el mundo, matar a un persona así, no era humano, no se conformaron con quitarle todo lo que llevaba, todavía tenían que violarla y aun peor, matarla…

La vida no se cansaba de darme golpes bajos… primero Bella, me dejo sin justificación alguna, como una niña así puso herirme de esa forma, después de que habíamos planeado todo un futuro juntos, después de todo lo que vivimos, no me quedo otra que huir de su recuerdo, dejando todo atrás, obligando a mi familia a seguirme cuando ellos no tenían porque dejar su vida atrás.

Hoy abandonaba esta vida, para empezar una nueva, esta dispuesto de dejar este dolor que me comía en esta casa y continuar con mi vida, Tanya al igual que Bella, formaría parte de mi pasado…

Maneje toda noche camino a Seattle, había conseguido trabajo en la universidad de ahí, como decano de economía, aparte de que seguiría como asesor en Seattle Publisher, la paga era buena y podría estar con mi familia, ahora que la necesitaba.

Estaba dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida, a salir a delante después de toda esta basura que me rodeaba. Después de un largo viaje manejando, llegue a casa de mis padres, solo me quedaría unos días con ellos, ya había comprado un lujoso departamento en "La Escala", se que eran caros, y Esme me regaño por no vivir con ellos, pero era un gusto que quería darme, necesitaba mi espacio, y la soledad me haría bien por un tiempo.

Toda mi familia me recibió con los brazos abiertos, mis cuñados, serian buena compañía, y luego con la llegada de mi prima Ana haría todo mas divertido.

Pase unos días arreglando lo de mi matricula, y arreglando lo ultimo de la escrituración del apartamento.

-Y porque no vives con nosotros Edward?- pregunto Emmett cuando estábamos en el comedor, -Porque se compro un excelente departamento, que yo con gusto me iría a vivir contigo- dijo Alice riendo, -Apoco tan bien esta?- pregunto Emmett, -Claro! Es en la escala!- dijo Alice con emoción, hay mi hermana, no cambiaba, -La escala? Ese edificio que derrocha superioridad?- pregunto Emmett, sentí que casi escupía el café, voltee a ver a Emmett, el se reía ante mi expresión, lo fulmine con la mirada, -Cálmate Edward, era broma!- dijo Emmett aventándome una servilleta, reí, el tampoco cambiaba, -Lo se, y pues viviré ahí, porque necesito mi espacio, ya me acostumbre a vivir solo!- conteste las preguntas que Alice se molesto en contestar por mi, -Genial! Tendremos apartamento para solteros! Fiestas locas!- grito Emmett con emoción, en eso entro Rosalie, escuchando todo lo que su marido gritaba, -Que dijiste Emmett!- dijo Rose enojada, la cara de Emmett paso de la alegría al miedo, trago en seco, haciendo que ahora yo riera, el volteo a ver a su esposa, -Nada mi amor- dijo mi hermano con voz chillona, -Edward quiere hacer fiestas locas, pero le dije que no cuente conmigo, porque soy un hombre felizmente casado- dijo Emmett, Alice, Ana y yo reímos ante las palabras de Emmett, el cual volteo y nos fulmino con la mirada, -Rayos Emmett, no sabia que eras mandilón- dije riendo, Rose sonrió burlonamente ante su marido, -Cállate- dijo Emmett enojado.

-Bueno y ya viste lo de los muebles?- pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa, sabia lo que se avecinaba, era obvio que me lo preguntaría, -No Alice, aun no, pensaba ir hoy- dije, ella me miro con una gran sonrisa de suplica, suspire, como decirle que no, además ella tenia un excelente gusto, -Quieres acompañarme a comprar los muebles?- le dije a mi dulce y exasperante hermanita, -Siiii! Tanto que comprar para dejar el lugar digno de un ti- contesto Alice, -Tengo que ver el departamento, para ver como lo arreglaremos…- Alice hablaba, mientras Ana la veía con confusión ante su efusividad, en realidad Ana había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su papa y pues éramos la única familia que le quedaba, así que teníamos que hacerla sentir en casa, -Oye Ana, no quieres ir con nosotros?- le pregunte, para convivir mas, ella me miro, -Claro, no estorbo?- pregunto tímidamente, -Claro que no! Mientras mas ayuda mejor- dijo Alice robándome las palabras de la boca.

Alice se fue a la Escala mientras Ana y yo íbamos a que conociera la facultad de filosofía y letras, ya que esa semana iniciaba clases y aun no conocía el campus, después de ahí, veríamos a Alice en el centro comercial, para ir a buscar mis muebles, esperando encontrar todo lo que necesitaba hoy, para que mas tardar un semana estar viviendo ahí.

Llegamos a la plaza, pero no veíamos a Alice en la entrada como habíamos quedado, -Bueno, yo contacto a Alice, tu ve donde esta la sección de las mueblerías, ahorita te alcanzo en el mapa- dijo Ana, yo asentí y empecé a caminar, buscando el mapa, cuando de repente se me hizo ver alguien conocido, me fije bien y era ella, empecé a camina hacia su dirección, mi lado masoquista quería verla y hablarle y mi dignidad me decía que la ignorara y siguiera mi camino, pero como siempre gano mi lado masoquista y fui hacia ella.

Ella se veía enojada, miraba el piso, apretando sus puños, me detuve, esperando que ella me viera y se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, choco conmigo, como era posible que no me viera? Tonta pregunta, pues era Bella, ella siempre fue descuidada, y por lo que veía eso seguía siendo así, la tome del brazo para evitar su caída, -Bella, estas bien?- Pregunte, ella no contesto, -Siempre tan distraída- dije sin poder evitarlo, en eso ella levanto la vista para verme, nuestras miradas se conectaron, pude ver, como los años habían pasado por ella, reafirmando su belleza, la belleza infantil que un día me enamoro, era ahora de una mujer muy hermosa, la cual me veía fijamente, pude ver rubor en sus mejillas, como antes, -Edward…- dijo titubeando, sentí melancolía, esta fue la mujer a la que mas le e llorado, ni con Tanya había sido así con su muerte, y ahora la tenia ante mi, -Años sin vernos- dije sonriéndole, ella agacho la cabeza, se veía apenada, -Si verdad- contesto, sentí como apretó los puños, seguía mirando el suelo, pude ver enojo en su rostro, porque se había enojado al recordar eso, ni que yo hubiera sido la que la dejo, -Edward ya vine- dijo Ana llegando a mi lado, voltee a verla y le sonreí, Ana tomo mi brazo y vio a Bella con curiosidad, -Perdón interrumpo?- pregunto Ana, -No para nada- contesto Bella, viendo a Ana detenidamente, -Hola- dijo mi prima tendiéndole la mano muy amistosamente a Bella, -Hola- contesto Bella tratando de sonreír, aun con tantos años, seguía conociendo a Bella, no había cambiado nada realmente, yo no podía dejar de verla, era como si lo que me hubiera hecho, lo hubiera olvidado y quisiera estar otra vez en su vida, pero antes quería preguntarle el porque me había dejado así! -Vámonos Isabella- dijeron, voltee hacia la dirección de la voz, el hombre que tenia ante mi me veía fijamente, al igual que yo a el, se sentí como era dominante y autoritario, tenia porte, no podía decir que era feo, porque era mentir, el acaso era novio de Bella? Pero si le llevaba mínimo 9 años, que digo? Mejor me callo, yo le llevo 6 a ella, anduve con ella cuando apenas tenia 15, fui el primer hombre en su vida! Que derecho tenia yo de ponerme en ese plan, -Ammm Edward, nos vamos- dijo Ana, -Claro- dije sin dejar de ver al hombre, a voltee a verla, se veía incomoda y ruborizada, voltee a ver otra vez al novio de Bella y el contemplaba Ana, muy descaradamente, -Edward Cullen- dije para llamar su atención, que le pasaba, tenia a su novia a lado y veía a otra, que patán! El tomo mi mano, pero no dejaba de verme retadoramente, -Christian Grey- dijo tomando mi mano, -Bueno fue un placer- dijo Christian, -Igualmente- conteste, voltee a ver a Bella, ella me miro sonrojada, me acerque a ella, tome su pequeña mano entre las mías, un sin fin de sensaciones pasaron mi, acerque su mano a mi labios y la bese, -Bella, fue un gran placer volver a verte, cada día mas hermosa, como siempre- dije tratando de ignorar la miraba asesina que sentía en mi, -Gracias Edward, nos vemos después- dijo sonriéndome, recordando toda la felicidad que esa sonrisa me causo en el pasado, voltee a ver al novio de Bella, el me vio fijamente, y sin decir nada, se llevo a Bella casi a rastras.

Lo quise preguntarle antes ya no tenia lugar, ahora ella tenia alguien en su vida, y era mejor olvidarla, como había planeado desde el inicio.

-Quien era ella?- pregunto Ana, sacándome de mis tormentos, -Ella es Bella, fue mi novia- conteste con melancolía, ella me miro intrigada, -Y porque terminaron?- pregunto la mire con curiosidad, era la primera vez desde que llegue que no me habla con monosílabos, pensé, -Es una historia complicada- dije tratando de sonreír, -Pues parece que Alice llegara tarde, así que puedes contármela- dijo Ana sentándose en una banca, suspire, me senté a su lado, -Bella era todo para mi, antes de irme a Harvard, un día, ella llego y me dijo que amaba a otro y que no quería estar conmigo- hice una pausa volteando a ver a Ana- Le pedí que me explicara sus razones, que me dijera a quien amaba, que no creía que hubiera otro, pero nunca contesto, le mande mensajes pidiéndole que me hablara, no contestaba, iba a su casa a buscarla, pero su padre siempre me la negaba, así que no me quedo otra, que irme, para tratar de superar esa decepción, me fui a Harvard y no supe de ella hasta el día de hoy- dije con tristeza, -Ella te miraba con mucho cariño, si lo notaste?- me pregunto, voltee a verla, confundido, -Antes de que ella terminara contigo, ya tenias planeado irte a Harvard?- me pregunto Ana, no entendía a que venia su pregunta, -No, de hecho, pensaba terminar la universidad aquí- conteste, -Harvard es una oportunidad única, no lo crees?-, -Si, creo que fui afortunado al tener una beca para estudiar ahí- dije analizando la situación, -Y porque no ibas a ir a Harvard?- volvió a preguntar, -Para seguir con Bella- conteste, ella me miro con ironía, -Y no se te ocurrió que ella te dejo para que te fueras a Harvard y aprovecharas esta oportunidad única?- pregunto seria.

Fue como si mi cerebro se hubiera prendido en ese momento, nunca pensé en esa situación, ella en el pasado me insistía que fuera, pero yo siempre decía que no, y luego fue cuando ella me dejo… podía ser cierto, ella me dejo para que no perdiera esa oportunidad, como saberlo?

Solo había una persona aparte de Bella que podía contestarme esa pregunta…. Alice


	4. Cap 4: Un Cafe

Cap 4. Un café

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Bella

Nos sentamos, pedí un cappuccino, -Bueno voy hacer una llamada, ahorita regreso- dijo Ana, cuando iba a cierta distancia decidí hablar, -Ana es muy linda- dije viendo mis manos, -Si, es un amor de persona- dijo Alice, -Ella y Edward hace una excelente pareja- dije, ella me vio extrañada, -Ya viste a Edward?- pregunto impactada, -Si, me lo encontré el viernes en la plaza con Ana, por eso digo que hacen linda pareja, son tal para cual- dije con tristeza, -Bella estas mal!- dijo, la mire sorprendida ante sus palabras, -Ana no es su esposa! Edward no se caso! Ana es solo nuestra prima!- dijo corrigiendo mi error, todo mi mundo se detuvo, el no se había casado, -Edward no se caso? Como es eso?- pregunte demasiado alterada, Alice me vio inquisitoriamente, -Bella, no se caso, por desgracia Tanya, tuvo un accidente hace dos meses, y murió- dijo viendo su café con melancolía, murió? –Lo siento tanto- dije apenada, -No te preocupes, lo único bueno de esto es que Edward, esta pudiendo salir adelante- dijo sonriendo, -Me alegro- dije queriendo dar por terminado nuestra platica sobre Edward, -Tal vez, ahora puedan estar juntos…- dijo Alice, casi haciendo que escupiera el café, -Como crees?- dije exaltada, -El me a de odiar por lo que le hice- susurre, porque así debía ser, -El no te odia Bella, es solo que…. Pfff es mi culpa, si le hubiera dicho como fueron las cosas antes, ahora tu y el estarían juntos- dijo Alice, viendo con melancolía su café, estire mi mano, agarre la de ella y se la apreté, ella alzo la mira, -Las cosas pasan por algo Alice, a lo mejor las cosas tenían que ser así- dije tratando de animarla, genial! Ni yo me sentía así, y trataba de animar a mi mejor amiga, ella sonrió, -Pero el esta libre! Aun pueden ser felices!- dijo ella con emoción, la mire, como decirle que me encontraba en una relación tormentosa, de la cual no podía salir, bueno, no quería, sabia perfectamente que Edward no me perdonaría, así que para que moverle, mire mi café, no quería tener contacto visual, -Este, eso es difícil ahora- dije con voz temblorosa, -Porque Bella?- dijo mi amiga con inquietud, -Es que tengo una relación- dije, acaso podía decir con quien la tenia? –En serio?- pregunto, solo asentí, -Y lo amas mas que a mi hermano?- volvió a pregunta, ahí estaba la interrogativa amaba mas a Christian que a Edward? Lo amaba? No la respuesta era no, nunca amaría a nadie como a Edward, pero sabia bien que yo no le interesaba, a pesar de que el podía darme todo lo que Christian no estaba ni cerca de ofrecerme, el solo era compañía y gratificación sexual, ¿Amor? Era una palabra que el nunca usaría en una relación, -No es eso, es solo que no puedo dejarlo así, y si Edward me rechaza, aparte el ya tiene una vida, y yo la mía, dejémoslo así, el es un hombre hecho, con una carrera, exitoso, y con dinero, el no tiene necesidad de andar cambiándolo los pañales de una estudiante-, -Pero Bella- protesto Alice, no pude contener las lagrimas, -Alice, por favor! Sabes que amo a tu hermano, pero a lo mejor no es nuestro destino estar juntos- dije viéndola, ella me miro dolida, asintió, -Esta bien Bella- dijo y dimos por terminado el tema.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi salida con Alice, desde ese día sentí una lejanía por parte de ella, pero ahora podía pensar mucho en eso, era mi primer día de clases, gracias a dios, empezaba nuevo semestre.

Llegue a la universidad a tiempo para mi primera clase, estaba casi vacía el aula, así que me senté en la primera fila del salón, no quería distraerme con cualquier cosa, así que ese era el lugar perfecto. El aula se empezaba a llenar poco a poco, en eso entro Angela con hojas en las manos, -Bella, me sentare a tu lado- dijo muy animada, le sonreí, -Este será tu lugar?- pregunto, -Si, aquí para poder poner atención- conteste, ella anoto en una hoja, -Que haces?- le pregunte, -El profesor de esta clase me dio estas hojas, así que este será tu lugar todo el semestre y este el mío- dijo, asentí, no me importaba, no pensaba cambiar de lugar, -Bueno voy a apuntar a los demás, para dar las hojas antes de que el entre- dijo, acercándose a los demás.

Leía un libro, mientras los cuchicheos de las demás me sacaban de quicio, -Ya lo vieron! Es guapísimo! No debe de tener mas de 30 años- dijo una, -Crees que acepte salir conmigo- dijo otra, que bobas, pensé, -Claro que no, si se entera el director los corre- dijo otra, -Pues nadie va a saberlo- dijo y todas rieron, suspire y mejor me puse mis audífonos para zafarme de sus idioteces.

En eso se abrió la puerta, mi corazón se paro cuando el entro al aula, era Edward! Se veía guapísimo de traje, el puso libros en el escritorio, en eso levanto la vista, creo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia antes, porque me vio impresionado. Nuestras miradas se conectaron un momento, pero el fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, agache la cabeza, no podía estar aquí, siempre agonizando ante su mirada y cercanía, me iba levantar, cuando me acorde de Angela, con sus hojas, tenia que cambiar mi lugar antes que ella entregara las hojas, pero cuando la vi, ya estaba con Edward, se las había entregado. Me acerque al escritorio, -Profesor, me permitiría cambiar mi lugar?- pedí con la cabeza agachada y el ardor en mis mejillas, el no contesto, levante la cabeza para verlo y el me observaba con la mirada entornada ante mi, trague ruidosamente, regreso la mirada a sus hojas, -Lo siento señorita Swan, pero estamos saturados, así que tendrá que permanecer en el mismo lugar- dijo sin verme, -Claro que no estamos llenos- alegue, le levanto la vista y me vio, señalo a mis espaldas, seguí su dedo, y sentí morir de pena, el aula estaba llena, en que momento paso eso que no me di cuenta, regrese la vista a el, me veía con una ceja levantada, -Perdone- dije y me regrese a mi lugar.

Las tres horas se me hicieron eternas, quería hablarle, quería que el viera, pero parecía que era invisible, cuando participaba, me daba la palabra, pero no volteaba a verme, era masoquista, pero tenia la necesidad de sentir su mirada, que me viera, que notara que los sentimientos que nacieron hace 4 años seguían aquí, nunca había cambiado ni desaparecido.

Termino la clase, -Hagan una investigación sobre el agua potable, quiero que sea presentable y que sus comentarios sean profesionales, que tengan buen día- dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

Tome mi mochila y salí tras de el, necesitaba hablarle, lo seguí sigilosamente hasta un Starbucks a 5 cuadras del campus, el entro y yo tras de el manteniendo mi distancia, lo vi pidiendo en la caja, le entregaron dos vasos, acaso se vería con alguien? En eso se sentó en una mesa, levanto la vista, sentí como me ruborizaba, y con un dedo mi indico que me acercara, tenia miedo de hacerlo, que tal si se enojaba porque lo seguí, no sabia que hacer, volvió a indicarme que me acercara, así que tome aire y valor para acercarme.

Me acerque a la mesa, -Siéntate- dijo, lo hice sin decir nada, me acerco el vaso, -Es café, como te gusta o te gustaba- dijo, así que era para mi, lo mire incrédula, voltee a ver el café, -Me sigue gustando igual, gracias- dije y le di un trago al café, -Porque me seguiste?- dijo, no supe que contestar, -Lo note desde que habíamos salido del aula- agrego, me sentía tan apenada, -Es que…- no sabia que decir, -Tranquila, no me molesta- dijo, levante la cabeza y me estaba viendo, sonriendo, le sonreí, agarro su vaso y se lo llevo a los labios dándole un trago, yo lo imite, para romper el contacto visual, sino el creería que lo veía demasiado.

-Escogiste periodismo, no me extraña, siempre te gusto escribir- dijo, lo mire, -Si, siempre a sido mi pasión, leer y escribir- dije, -Si lo se- contesto, se hizo un silencio un poco largo, el regreso la vista hacia mi, -Bella eres feliz?- pregunto, me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, lo mire, -Ammm creo que si- dije no muy convencida, -Me refiero, eres feliz con Christian?- pregunto, eso si me tomo por sorpresa, -Creo que si- dijo, aunque seria mas feliz contigo, dije en mi mente, -Ya veo…- dijo volteando a ver una ventana, -Y lo amas?- pregunto sin verme, que decirle lo amo, pero no mas que a ti, eso se oiría patético, -Si- me limite a contestar, el regreso la mirada hacia mi, -Sabes… me entere de cómo realmente pasaron las cosas- dijo viendo por la ventana, que dijo? Se entero? Como? Alice, seguro ella le dijo, -No entiendo lo que dices- trate de hacerme la desentendida, -Se porque me dejaste- dijo, agache la cabeza, -Ya veo…- susurre, -Y también se que tu hasta hace poco tenias la esperanza de que te buscara- dijo volteando a verme, se me paro el corazón, el sabia, que yo aun lo amo, que tenia la esperanza de un futuro juntos, me sentía sin habla, el me miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, sentí ardor en mis mejillas, rápidamente agache la cabeza, -Y eso te molesta…- susurre, se quedo un momento callado, -No- dijo solamente, levante la vista, a que venia todo esto, que decir ante todo esto, -Sabes mucho tiempo te guarde rencor, por como me dejaste, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en tristeza y vacío- hizo una pausa, yo solo lo miraba, -Como un día te dije, había soñado toda mi vida contigo, algo que anhelaba, y lo sentí perdido cuando me dejaste- dijo y volteo a verme, acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, -No llores- pidió, no me había dado cuenta que lloraba, -El día que te vi en la plaza, quise hablarte, pedirte una explicación por lo del pasado, ser parte de tu vida nuevamente, que ese encuentro y la muerte de Tanya era una señal de que debíamos estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, que a lo mejor hace cuatro años no había sido nuestro momento, pero que ese momento había llegado y era ahora, pero llego ese sujeto y decidí callar, porque tu ya tienes una vida, y yo no puedo interferir en ella- dijo, -Saber todo, le dio un giro a mi vida de 180 grados- añadió, sonrió, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, -Perdóname- dijo, -Edward, yo…- tenia que decirlo, tenia que decirle que aun le amaba, pero sentí como me miraban, sentí como se me congelaba la sangre, -Que haces aquí Isabella?- dijeron, voltee a ver quien me hablaba, me sentí palidecer, era Christian, que hacia el aquí? Voltee a ver a Edward, el tomaba el contenido de su taza, -Con permiso, es mejor dejarlos solos, no olvides hacer la tarea, Bella!- dijo Edward, haciendo énfasis en mi nombre, solo asentí, Edward se paro y las miradas de Christian y el se conectaron, fulminándose mutuamente por un momento, -Adiós Bella- dijo Edward volviendo a verme y yéndose de ahí, trague en seco, -Coge tus cosas, nos vamos- dije, -Pero tengo que regresar a la universidad- dije, -Nos vamos, no entendiste- añadió Christian derramando furia en sus palabras.

Salimos de la cafetería, bueno casi me saco arrastras de ahí, me subí a su auto, el me miro inquisitivamente, -Taylor a la casa- dijo Christian.

El no me dirigió la palabras durante todo el camino, solo se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, pero ese silencio me sirvió para analizar toda mi platica con Edward, saber que el todavía me quería en su vida me daba esperanza, pero que pasaba con el hombre que tenia a mi lado, aun con el carácter que el tenia no podía dejarlo, bien o mal, lo amaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que cosas! Pobre Edward y Bella…

El siguiente capitulo es pov Edward, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.

Las Quiero

By: Greis Cullen


	5. Cap 5 Mentiras

Cap 5. Mentiras…

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Edward

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de revisar mis cosas, esa tarde había empezado a llevar mis cosas al departamento nuevo, esta tarde tomaría el valor para preguntarle a Alice, sobre la duda que Ana me había metido en la cabeza, seria que Bella me dejo para que yo pudiera ir a Harvard? Eso tenia que saberlo ya.

Pasamos la tarde arreglando el departamento, todo fue mas ameno con las bromas de Emmett. Los seis caímos cansados sobre los sillones, -Esa pantalla es genial para los partidos- dijo Emmett, -Tu tienes tu pantalla en la casa- dijo Rose, se oía cansada, -Si, pero esta es genial, me invitaras a ver el fut?- pregunto viéndome, -Si prometes no acabarte mi comida, eres bienvenido al igual que todos!- dije cerrando los ojos y descansando un poco, aunque me enfoque en lo que quería hacer antes de que todos se fueran, era el momento ahora que los tenia a todos juntos, voltee a ver a Ana, ella sabia lo que iba hacer, así que asintió animándome, respire hondo y me cuadre de hombros, -Ahora que estamos todos juntos, quiero hablar con ustedes- dije, Alice, Rose y Jasper voltearon a verme, Emmett solo permaneció recostado, -Que paso Eddy!?- dijo Emmett, bueno por lo menos sabia que me prestaba atención, -Quiero hablar, sobre lo que paso hace 4 años con Bella- dije, Jasper se recargo en el sillón, Emmett se incorporo rápidamente, Alice y Rose voltearon a verse una a la otra, haciendo crecer mis sospechas, -Ammm creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Emmett levantándose, -Siéntate- le dije, el rápidamente obedeció, mirándome nerviosamente.

-A que viene todo esto después de tantos años, Edward?- pregunto Rosalie, la mire fijamente, -He analizado lo que Bella hizo, y la forma en que me dejo y huyo de mi antes de irme a Harvard, algo no cuadra, y ahora al ver sus reacciones, me dice que no estoy lejos de la verdad- dije, Rose agacho la mirada, voltee a ver a Alice, ella tenia la cabeza agachada, se veía pálida, y creo que hasta temblaba, -Alice?- la llame, ella volteo a verme, -Algo que decir?- la presione, pude ver como se derrumbo por dentro, -Hay Edward, perdóname- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome, hice que se sentara mi lado, tome su mentón para que me viera, -He sido la causante de que no estén juntos, si hubiera hablado a tiempo, ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido tanto- dijo llorando, confirmando las sospechas de Ana, la abrace mas a mi, -No te estoy juzgando, solo quiero saber la verdad- le anime, ella volteo a verme, -Cuando te ofrecieron la beca para Harvard, mama, hablo con ella del excelente futuro que tendrías si fueras, eso dejo a Bella pensando, me conto lo que haría, al principio le dije que no, que había otras formas, pero dijo que era la única forma que podrías irte, así que me caye todo este tiempo- dijo, y empezó a llorar, voltee a ver a los demás que estaban cabizbajos, ellos sabían la verdad, -No sabes lo culpable que me siento, si te hubiera dicho desde el inicio lo que planeaba, o te hubiera dicho cuando estuviste en Harvard, tu hubieras regresado por ella después de terminar, no hubieran sufrido tanto- dijo sollozando, -Tranquila Alice, no puedes saber si ella me hubiera esperado, ella esta con otro- dije tratando de consolarla, pero parece que de dije algo mas doloroso, ya que lloro mas descontroladamente, asustándome, -No Edward, antes no era si! También es mi culpa! Hace tres meses le dije que volverías, ella se alegro, pensó que a lo mejor ya podrían estar juntos, pero le dije que te casarías, ella no lo tomo bien, cambio todo en ella, no sonreía, se veía hasta mas delgada, y por mi culpa- dijo dejándome helado, ella me estuvo esperando todo este tiempo, ella me quería en su vida…

-Tranquila Alice, todo pasa por algo- dije, ella siguió llorando.

Después de un rato, ella empezó a tranquilizarse, la mire tratando de tranquilizarme, -Perdóname por ser tan mala hermana- dijo, negué con la cabeza, -Nada de eso, no eres mala hermana, tu sabes que te adoro, y eres mi hermana favorita- dije sonriéndole, ella me imito, -Oye y yo que?- dijo Emmett con un puchero, lo mire con una ceja levantada, -Dije hermana, por lo que se, eres hombre, o desde cuando dejaste de ser EL para ser ELLA?- dije para romper la tensión que cree, todos rieron menos Emmett, que me vio dolido, reí mas ante su expresión.

Pase el resto de la semana herido ante lo que me oculto mi familia y mas por la decisión que tomo Bella, pero entiendo porque lo hicieron, y la verdad es que no puedo enojarme con ellos.

Hoy era el primer día de clases en la universidad, llegue con Ana, ya que le di un aventón al campus, aunque seria el único día que podría hacerlo, ya que a partir de hoy viviría en el pent-house.

Afuera del salón una alumna se paro arreglar sus papeles, -Disculpa, tomaras clase aquí?- pregunte, ella me miro, y pude notar que se sonrojo, -Ammm si, porque?- pregunto, -Soy el profesor Edward Cullen, e impartiré clases en este salón, y quería ver si me puedes ayudar- dije, ella asintió, -Bien, diles a tus compañeros que escojan asiento, ya que será para todo el semestre, y lo anotas en estas hojas, que es un diagrama del salón, diles que no habrá cambios después de escribirlos en las hojas, así que lo piensen bien- explique, -Si profesor- dijo y entro al salón. Regrese a mi auto, ya que había olvidado unos libros.

Regrese, al salón e ingrese, como típico salón, había mucho ruido, visualice a la estudiante que le di las hojas y vi que estaba en su tarea, me dirigí rápidamente al escritorio para dejar los libros que llevaba, sentí que alguien me observaba, levante la vista y para mi gran sorpresa me encontré con un par de ojos achocolatados que me veían fijamente, que hacia Bella aquí? Dios! Tendría que verla a diario por todo un semestre, esto si que iba hacer incomodo, rápido aparte la vista de ella, para que no notaran nuestra conexión.

La estudiante de las hojas se acerco a mi, -Tome profesor acabe- dijo, -Gracias, podrías decirme tu nombre- pregunte, -Weber, Angela Weber- dijo, asentí, -Gracias señorita Weber, tome asiento- dije revisando las hojas, -Profesor, me permitiría cambiar mi lugar?- dijeron, despegue la vista de las hojas y tenia ante mi a Bella, con la cabeza agachada y muy ruborizada, en eso ella volteo a verme, quedando expuesto ante su belleza, rápidamente regrese la vista a las hojas, necesitaba dejar de verla, -Lo siento señorita Swan, pero estamos saturados, así que tendrá que permanecer en el mismo lugar- dije sin voltear a verla, -Claro que no estamos llenos- protesto, le levante la vista y la vi, porque me gritaba? Le señale el salón haciéndola tragarse su insolencia, que le pasaba, aquí no era su ex novio, aquí era su profesor, y a pesar de todo, merecía respeto, ella volteo, rápidamente regreso a verme, me miro apenada, -Perdone- dijo, regresando a su lugar.

Las tres horas se me hicieron eternas, trate de no voltearla a ver, para no quedarnos viendo fijamente, seria extraño y sospechoso para los demás, pero trate de mantener distancia me estaba contando trabajo, ella me lo complicaba, ya que era muy participativa, me limitaba a cederle la palabra, para no verme grosero.

Termino la clase, -Hagan una investigación sobre el agua potable, quiero que sea presentable y que sus comentarios sean profesionales, que tengan buen día- dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del salón lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba mantener lejanía y pensar, en como iba a comportarme ahora que seria su profesor.

Note cuando ella salió del salón, casi tras de mi, seguramente iba a su siguiente clase.

Pero mientras mas caminaba, note que me estaba siguiendo, así que decidí salir del campus, para rectificar mi sospecha, cosa que era cierta, me seguía, pero mantenía su distancia. Así que decidí guiarla a un Starbucks que estaba un poco alejado del campus y ahí nadie nos vería.

Entre a la cafetería y pedí un expreso para mi, y un café, lo prepare como recordaba que a ella le gustaba, me acerque a un mesa y me senté, la vi parada en la puerta, nuestras miradas se conectaron, y le indique que se acercara, ella se quedo viéndome fijamente, volví a indicarle que se acercara hasta que cedió.

Me acerco a la mesa, -Siéntate- dije, le acerque el vaso, -Es café, como te gusta o te gustaba- dije, ella me miro y luego al café, -Me sigue gustando igual, gracias- dijo tomándole al café, la mire mientras ella clavaba la vista a la mesa, -Porque me seguiste?- pregunte, ella no contesto, pero era evidente que estaba nerviosa, -Lo note desde que habíamos salido del aula- dije, -Es que…- tartamudeaba, -Tranquila, no me molesta- dije, ella volteo a verme, le sonreí para tranquilizarla, ella también me sonrió, cosa que hizo que mi corazón brincara.

Trate de romper el hielo, -Escogiste periodismo, no me extraña, siempre te gusto escribir- dije, ella me miro, -Si, siempre a sido mi pasión, leer y escribir- contesto, -Si lo se- dije, se hizo un silencio un poco largo, y regrese la vista hacia ella, -Bella eres feliz?- pregunte, ella se puso tensa, me miro, -Ammm creo que si- dijo no muy convencida, -Me refiero, eres feliz con Christian?- pregunte tratando de ser mas especifico, ella lo medito un momento, -Creo que si- dijo, eso me dolió, -Ya veo…- dije volteando a ver a la ventana, -Y lo amas?- pregunte sin verla, ella se quedo callada un momento, haciendo crecer mi ansiedad, -Si- al fin contesto, haciendo mas grande el dolor, como podía amarlo? Si a mi me había amado por mas de cuatro años, como el pudo cambiar eso en pocos meses? Trate de reprimir mi dolor, -Sabes… me entere de cómo realmente pasaron las cosas- dije sin dejar de ver por la ventana, no quería que viera mi dolor, -No entiendo lo que dices- contesto, -Se porque me dejaste- aclare, ella agacho la cabeza, -Ya veo…- susurro, -Y también se que tu hasta hace poco tenias la esperanza de que te buscara- dije, para dejarle claro que ya sabia todo, no era necesario que mintiera mas, -Y eso te molesta…- susurro, me quede un momento callado contemplándolo, -No- dije solamente, levanto la vista, -Sabes mucho tiempo te guarde rencor, por como me dejaste, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en tristeza y vacío- hice una pausa, -Como un día te dije, había soñado toda mi vida contigo, algo que anhelaba, y lo sentí perdido cuando me dejaste- dije y regrese la vista hacia ella, ella lloraba, así que acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie, -No llores- pedí, -El día que te vi en la plaza, quise hablarte, pedirte una explicación por lo del pasado, ser parte de tu vida nuevamente, que ese encuentro y la muerte de Tanya era una señal de que debíamos estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, que a lo mejor hace cuatro años no había sido nuestro momento, pero que ese momento había llegado y era ahora, pero llego ese sujeto y decidí callar, porque tu ya tienes una vida, y yo no puedo interferir en ella- dije, sincerándome, debía dejar claro que no intervendría en su vida, -Saber todo, le dio un giro a mi vida de 180 grados- añadí con melancolía, -Perdóname- pedí, -Edward, yo…- ella iba a decirme algo, pero se quedo callada, y creo que hasta se puso pálida, -Que haces aquí Isabella?- dijeron, ella volteo, seguí su mirada, y ahí estaba ese sujeto, que la miraba agresivamente, como podía ver así a Bella, ella no merecía ser tratada así, pero no podía meterme, así que tome todo el contenido de mi taza de café, me pare rápidamente, -Con permiso, es mejor dejarlos solos, no olvides hacer la tarea, Bella!- dije viéndola, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, sabia que le molestaba que le dijeran Isabella, acaso el no la conocía? ella solo asintió.

Me pare frente a ese tal Christian me valía un bledo que fuera muy rico y un presidente ejecutivo, eso no le quitaba lo arrogante y pesado, los dos nos miramos con rencor, -Adiós Bella- dijo Edward volviéndome hacia Bella y yéndome de ahí.

Camine hasta el campus, faltaban dos horas para la siguiente clase, así que subí al volvo y maneje hasta el pent-house, ya en el estacionamiento, me quede ahí, frustrado ante nuestra platica, por lo menos ella sabia que aun la quería, aunque no se lo dije con esas palabras.

Un carro entro al estacionamiento, se me hizo conocido, lo observe por un momento, me quede pasmado cuando vi que ese tipo bajo del auto, abrió la puerta y bajo casi a rastras a Bella, me quede estático, como era posible que el fuera hacer mi vecino, esto si era un infierno…


	6. Cap 6 Cautivado?

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Christian

Desde que conocí a Isabella, me siento de cierta forma estable, como siempre he tratado de estarlo cuando estoy con una de mis nuevas sumisas, pero con ella era mas fácil, nunca pensé que una persona tan noble me atrajera tanto, ella era encantadora, y tan conformista, que me hacia el trabajo fácil, aunque últimamente no tanto, porque desde que apareció ese ex novio, el tal Edward Cullen, graduado de Harvard con tal solo 25 años, era exitoso, tenia negocios y una gran fortuna creado por el mismo, aunque no se comparaba como la mía.

El llego a inquietarme a Isabella, desde que ella lo vio, la noto muy pensativa, hasta la tuve que castigar por verlo como lo vio, y no era que fuera celoso, porque lo de nosotros no era una relación convencional, solo era un mutuo acuerdo de placer, pero no me gustaba que ella se fijara tanto en alguien cuando estaba a mi lado. Y todo empeoraría, ahora que descubrí que el había comprado un pent-house un poco mas pequeño del mío, tendría que ingeniarme una forma para evitar que ellos se encontraran a cualquier costa.

Aunque eso no era lo único que me inquietaba, su prima, Anastasia Steele, me había impresionado con su belleza y timidez, casi igual que Isabella, pero ella tenia algo mas que me atraía, y no sabia que era, de cierto modo me sacaba de mis casillas, porque varias veces me sorprendí pensando en ella, incluso, alguna veces que poseía a Isabella, imaginaba que era Anastasia, y eso no estaba bien, yo tenia un compromiso con Isabella y bien o mal tenia que contenerme de no buscar a Anastasia.

En el fin de semana Isabella dejo su celular en mi apartamento, tenia que ir dejárselo a la universidad ya que no me gustaba estar incomunicado con ella.

Después de una reunión administrativa partí al campus universitario de Seattle, del cual era benefactor, a dejar el celular.

Llegue y empecé mi búsqueda, fui directo a las oficinas y pedí su horario para poder encontrarla, aun estaba en clases, así que tendría que esperar a que acabara su primer materia para poder localizarla. Caminaba por el campus, viendo si el dinero que invertía en esta institución trabajaba o solo se quedaba en los bolsillos de alguno de los administrativos como normalmente solía pasar, cuando alguien llamo mi atención, pude ver a lo lejos que una joven caminaba muy tranquilamente, iba leyendo, parecía muy absorta en lo que hacia, así que por un impulso decidí ir hacia donde estaba. Casi la tenia de frente, ella seguía en lo suyo, pero por ir como iba, tropezó con sus propios pies, camine mas rápido hacia ella, y la sostuve para evitar que cayera al piso, -Que torpe soy, disculpe- dijo muy apenada sin verme, pude ver como su hermosa piel tomaba color, su aroma era delicioso, que diablos estaba pensando, ella era prohibida, de cierto modo, -No te preocupes- dije, ella levanto la vista, y me vio fijamente, sus grande ojos azules me vieron nerviosa, -Usted…- susurro, la solté sabiendo que podía pararse sobre su propio pie, -Buenos días- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella se ruborizo mas y agacho la cabeza, -Buenos días- se limito a contestar, -Que hace por aquí?- le pregunte, -Ammm aquí estudio- contesto rápidamente sin hacer contacto visual, no se el porque pero tenia la necesidad de ella me viera, quería encontrarme con esos ojos azules, que me hipnotizaron, -Soy Christian Grey- dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la miro y luego a mi, -Anastasia Steele- dijo tomando mi mano, ya sabia su nombre, pero quería estucharlo de sus tentadores labios, -Pero dígame Ana- dijo rápidamente, la mira fijamente, -Pero si Anastasia es hermosa- comente, -Ammm tal vez, pero para mi es anticuado, y prefiero que me llamen Ana- dijo, solo asentí, -Esta bien Ana- accedí a llamarla como me lo pidió, de cierta forma Isabella y ella se parecían, Isabella también me pidió que le dijera Bella, pero no accedí, pero Ana era distinto de cierta forma me había cautivado, y eso que era la segunda vez que la veía, -Y que hace por aquí?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, no me había fijado que me quede observándola fijamente, y creo que eso la incomodo, aunque eso no me importaba, me encantaba ver la reacción que provocaba en ella, -Vine a buscar a Isabella para darle su celular, pero tengo que esperar a que termine su clase- dije, -Ya veo, lo bueno es que ya no es tanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo, entorne mi mirada hacia ella, no era posible que esto me estuviera pasando, cuantas ganas tenia de poseerla, de que fuera mía, trague en seco al sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la idea de estar en ella, haciéndola gritar mi nombre, -Todo bien señor Grey?- pregunto Ana trayéndome a donde estaba, no podía dejar que esos deseos me controlaran en un lugar tan publico, -Claro, y tu a donde te dirigías?- pregunte para distraerme, -Iba por un café, gusta acompañarme?- pregunto, seria correcto ir con ella, solo era un café, -Claro, pero llámame Christian, me haces sentir viejo con decirme señor- le pedí, ella asintió.

Caminamos hacia el Starbucks mas cercano, fuimos platicando de cosas banales, solo para hacer platica, ella se veía un poco intimidada supongo que por mi, ella entro primero, pero se quedo parada sin entrar completamente, quede tras de ella, su delicioso aroma se impregno en mi, se giro hacia mi, -Creo que mejor vamos a otro, hay mucha gente- dijo ella, pero se notaba nerviosa, demasiado, entorne la mirada hacia ella, esto era raro, pude oír como trago en seco, -Entremos, podemos esperar-, -Nooo! Vamos a otro- protesto rápidamente, algo iba mal, -Vamos a entrar- dije entre dientes, ella se ruborizo, -No! Yo me voy a otro café!- casi grito, pase a su lado y ella me miro, -No, no entres!- dijo ella, pero demasiado tarde, ya estaba adentro, observe el lugar, y me encontré con algo demasiado interesante, Isabella, estaba con ese tal Cullen tomando café, el le tocaba la mejilla, sentí como se me tenso la mandíbula del coraje, con que por eso no quería que entráramos, voltee a ver a Ana, fulminándola con la mirada, ella agacho la cabeza, -Yo me voy, adiós Christian- dijo y se fue rápidamente, camine rápidamente hacia ellos.

Me pare a lado de ella, -Edward, yo…- dijo, pero no termino, me sintió, y así tenia que ser, ella trago en seco, haciendo crecer mi ira, cuando conseguí lo que quería, -Que haces aquí Isabella?- dije conteniéndome de jalarla del brazo y sacarla arrastras de aquí, ella volteo a verme, clave mi mirada en ella, pude sentir como ese sujeto me miraba, pero lo ignore, -Con permiso, es mejor dejarlos solos, no olvides hacer la tarea, Bella!- dijo Cullen, que dijo? Que significaba con que hiciera la tarea?

El se paro y nos miramos fijamente, expresando el coraje que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el fue el primero en romper el contacto visual conmigo, volteando a ver a Isabella, -Adiós Bella- dijo Edward, paso a mi lado rosándome el hombro, Isabella volvió a verme, la oí tragar en seco, su piel palidecía, como me gustaba ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella, -Coge tus cosas, nos vamos- le ordene, -Pero tengo que regresar a la universidad- protesto, apreté la mandíbula, a mi me valía un comino si tenia que regresar a la universidad, ella se iría conmigo, -Nos vamos, no entendiste- le recalque, parecía que había olvidado quien daba las ordenes.

Salimos de la cafetería, la saque de la cafetería jalándola del brazo, me importaba muy poco quien nos viera mas, le abrí la puerta del todo terreno haciendo que subiera, rodee el auto y subí, el ambiente se sentía tenso entre nosotros, y eso que todavía no empezaba el castigo, -Taylor a la casa- ordene, -Si señor- dijo Taylor.

No le dirigí la palabra durante todo el camino, necesitaba pensar que hacer, con Isabella, aunque no podía pensar mucho en eso, no sacaba de mi cabeza, la forma en que Ana me desafío, me enoje mucho cuando ella lo hizo, pero de cierta forma fue excitante que ella lo hiciera, como desee en ese momento tomarla entre mis brazos y besar, nunca un mujer me había desafiado así.

Entramos al garaje de la escala, ahora no era momento de pensar en Anastasia, tenia que pensar que haría con Isabella, Taylor se detuvo frente la puerta del ascensor, baje del auto, lo rodee abrí la puerta de Isabella y la jale haciéndola bajar a la fuerza, ella al principio se resistió, pero termino por ceder, como siempre.

Llegamos a mi piso, la jale saliendo del ascensor, dirigiéndonos hacia el cuarto de juegos, al entrar ahí cerré la puerta con cerrojo y la avente hacia la cama de cuatro astas, -Me podrías decir que diablos hacías con ese sujeto!?- le grite, ella me miro asustada…


	7. Cap 7 Yo no lo busque!

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencia: Esta capitulo contiene lemmon.

Pov Bella

Entramos al garaje de la escala, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar, en parte tenia miedo a la reacción de Christian, a veces podía ser cruel.

El bajo del todoterreno, abrió mi puerta y me saco casi arrastras, quise ponerle punto final a esto, porque toleraba que me hiciera esto? Ya no quería esto, quería mas, pero para mi desgracia, no sabia como alejarme, me había acostumbrado tanto a el, que tenia miedo de dejarlo.

Llegamos al piso, y me jalo fuera del ascensor, me arrastro hasta el cuarto de la tortura sexual, cerro la puerta con llave y me aventó a la cama que había ahí, su mirada estaba cargada de enojo, trague en seco, esta me miraba de arriba a bajo, acariciándome, -Me podrías decir que diablos hacías con ese sujeto!?- grito, lo mire sin saber que decir, -Contéstame!- grito nuevamente, respire y exhale tres veces, tomando valor, no quería que mi voz sonara muy cortada, -Solo tomábamos un café- dije, -Tu lo buscaste?- pregunto agresivamente, negué con la cabeza, -No, yo no lo busque, el resulto ser mi maestro- explique, -Quiero decirte algo, yo no te obligo estar aquí, y si esto ya no te satisface eres libre de irte!- me grito señalando la puerta, mi corazón brinco ante sus palabras, realmente no le dolería que lo dejara? Era así de fácil para el? Negué con la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que quería.

Se acerco y me beso con fiereza, pero de la misma forma se despego de mi, -Quítate la ropa- pidió, mas bien exigió, un poco desorientada aun por el beso, me pare y me quite la ropa, quede desnuda ante el completamente, saco de sus bolsillos su BlackBerry y cartera, los puso en la cómoda que tenia cerca, el se quito la corbata y la coloco junto a sus otros artículos, -Acuéstate boca bajo- ordeno, lo hice rápidamente, me coloco un antifaz, para evitar que pudiera ver, tomo una de mis manos y las esposo a la cama, eso hizo con cada una de mis extremidades, -Con 15 azotes, entenderás que mientras estés conmigo, no tienes derecho a ver a otro como viste a Cullen- dijo, -De que hablas?- pregunte, se acerco a mi oído, -Crees que no note como lo veías? Lo ruborizada que estabas? El brillo que había en tus ojos- susurro, me estremecí, -Contaras en voz alta, si crees no aguantar di las palabras de seguridad, entendiste- dijo, me estremecí, del miedo que sentía, -Si- solo pude decir, -Bien- dijo alejándose de mi.

Paso su mano por mi trasero, me estremecí ante su contacto, luego sentí el cuero frio, ahora si tenia miedo, pensé que seria con la mano, pero no, seria con una fusta, creo que nunca podría acostumbrarme a ellas.

Sentí como el cuero se impacto sobre mi piel, haciéndome brincar, enseguida sentí mas que dolor, -Cuenta- ordeno, -Uno- susurre, otra vez impacto sobre mi, me ardía la piel, era dolor, eso nunca dejaría de serlo, azote tras azote pasaron por mi piel, contaba, pero mi voz solo salía como un susurro, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que otra vez permitiera que esto pasara.

-Quince- susurre aliviada de que por fin haya llegado el ultimo, escuche como una prenda pesada cayo sobre el piso, el posiciono sus manos sobre mi espalda adolorida por cada azote, la vez pasada fue en mi trasero, pero esta vez se desquito con mi espalda, en la cual eran mas dolorosos.

Sin el menor cuidado me penetro profundamente, tomándome desprevenida, pude sentir que no se desvistió, llevaba la camisa y el pantalón, lo sentía sobre mi piel adolorida. Me penetraba agresivamente, entraba y salía de mi bruscamente, cada embestida me daba un golpe en mi trasero, lo cual hacia que mis entrañas se estrujaran de placer, tarde en excitarme ya que el dolor de la espalda no desaparecía, y para nada era gratificante ese dolor, sus duras sus envestidas, empezaban a causar placer, quería que me penetrara cada vez mas profundo, deslizo sus manos por mi espalda haciendo que gimiera por el dolor, una de sus manos se coloco entre uno de mis pechos, lo masajeaba y torturaba el pezón, el empezaba a gemir, lo cual también era excitante, su contacto me quemaba, de vez en cuando me daba una nalgada, que provocaba un poco de ardor ya que mi piel estaba sensible, pero aun así hacia crecer mas el anhelo, ya no aguantaba, estaba apunto de llegar a mi clímax, el empezó a gemir mas fuerte, estaba apunto de terminar, termine antes que el, con un orgasmo fulminante, que me dejo aturdida, caí sobre la cama vencida, el termino gimiendo mi nombre y cayo sobre mi espalda, estaba tan confundida por el orgasmo que recorría mi cuerpo que no me pude quejar por el dolor que sentía en mi espalda al tener a Christian ahí, se quedo así por un momento.

Se enderezo, escuche como subió la bragueta de su pantalón, se acerco y soltó mis brazos y piernas, -Vístete y vete a casa, te dejo tu celular en la cómoda, no se te olvide ir con tu ginecóloga para que te den un nuevo paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas- dijo, pastillas? Cierto las pastillas! Escuche sus pasos, como abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, me senté y me quite el antifaz, lloraba y no sabia porque… tal vez era por ser tan patética.

Me vestí totalmente sola, ya que Christian me había dejado sola, baje a la sala y ni rastro de el, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al saber que yo no era nada para el, solo un juguete sexual, que después de usar dejaba, para después.


	8. Cap 8: No lo soporto mas se acabo

Nota de la autora: Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Christian Grey, al contrario lo amo, pero mas a mi Edward, así que si son sensibles ante este tema, abstenerse de leer el fic.

Matt Bomer será mi Christian Grey :D

Gracias por la comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Bella

Ya a pasado tres meses desde mi café con Edward, ni el volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni yo a el, a menos de que sea por razones de escuela, se me partía el corazón no hablarle, pero el había sido el que se alejo de mi.

Respete su lejanía, ya que ni yo se que quiero, amo a Edward, pero por alguna estúpida razón, no puedo dejar a Christian.

Iba caminando con Alice hacia el doctor, para hacerme unos estudios, últimamente, estado muy cansada, debe ser por el estrés, y cómo como pelón del hospicio, hasta de peso e subido.

Después de sacarme sangre, me dijeron que podría regresar mañana por los resultados, ya con ellos mi doctor me podría mandar buenas vitaminas.

Fuimos a un Starbucks, para platicar un rato. Después de ordenar, nuestro alrededor se tiño de incomodidad, Alice me veía inquisitivamente, era mas que incomodo, sabia porque no hablaba, estaba meditando que me diría. Le sostuve la mirada, aunque yo estaba que moría de los nervios, -Bella…- por fin ella rompió el silencio, trague en seco, -No se que esta pasando, tu no lo quieres hablar, Edward tampoco lo quiere hablar, y es mas que obvio que algo esta pasando- dijo muy seria, agache la cabeza, -Nada esta pasando Alice, solamente Edward necesita su espacio, y yo se lo estoy dando- dije tratando de sonreír, -Y lo vas a dejar ir así, Bella, no seas tonta! Tu lo quieres!- dijo casi gritando, -Si, pero no puedo dejar así a Christian- contraataque, ella se queda viendo sus manos, las mueve nerviosamente, me miro, -Que pasa Alice?- susurre, -Es que no se como decirlo…- dijo agachando la mirada, -Alice…- le llame nuevamente, -Bella, el no te quiere- aseguro, la mire, eso no es algo que no sepa, pero como lo sabe ella, -Porque dices eso?- le pregunte, -Porque lleva dos meses, cortejando a Ana- soltó sin mas, creo que mi mandíbula cayo, no podía cerrarla, que estaba diciendo? Christian andaba tras Ana? Andaba en busca de una nueva sumisa?

-Que?- apenas logre decir, -El la busca en la universidad, la invita a comer, le insistió a muerte que lo acompañara a su barco a navegar- dijo Alice, me quede en shock, esto no podía ser cierto, el no podía hacerme esto, -Bella perdón- dijo Alice con sinceridad, asentí, ya que no podía decir nada, todo me daba vueltas, me pare, -Alice, creo que debo de ir- dije tomando mi bolsa, -Te entiendo- dijo Alice también parándose, -Te llevo a tu casa- dijo, negué con la cabeza, -No, quiero caminar- me acerque a ella y la abrazo, -Gracias Alice- dije separándome de ella, di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

Casi no pude dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Alice, pero ahora que lo pensaba, algunos cabos sueltos empezaban a salir, eso justificaba la frialdad, mas marcada de Christian, su lejanía y hasta desinterés.

Fui a la universidad hecha toda un zombie, desvelada y sin poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Iba caminando por el campus, cuando me tope con Ana, ella me miro fijamente, se veía nerviosa, -Hola- dijo ella, -Hola- conteste, la mire sin ser tan obvio, ella era muy linda, delgada, piel muy blanca, como la mira, cabello castaño oscuro, sus grandes ojos azules, se le veían muy lindos, estaban llenos de vida, -Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo ella, la mire, es como si me hubiera leído la mente, asentí, -Vamos por un café- le dije, ella asintió.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra, -Bella, esto es raro, desde el otro día quería hablarte de esta situación, de la cual, desconoces o eso quiero creer- dijo, la mire, -Christian Grey, me a buscado, me invita a salir, un día le acepte ir a comer porque no le vi, nada de malo- agacho la cabeza viendo sus manos, diablos, ahora me soltaría la bomba de que el quiere que ella sea su sumisa, volteo a verme nuevamente, -El se mostro muy amable, y como casi no tengo amigos, pensé que seria buena idea que el y yo lo fuéramos, pero apenas el día del jueves, me dijo que quiera conocerme, que lo había cautivado, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa, y me sentí incomoda, mas por ti, porque se que tu y el, están juntos- soltó, y creo que nuevamente, mi mandíbula cayo hasta al suelo, todas la esperanzas de un futuro con Christian se fueron al caño, el quería a Ana, y no para hacer lo que hace conmigo, la quiere para otra cosa, para una relación, el no me pidió, salir a comer cuando nos conocimos, el no me dijo que quería conocerme mas, el sin mas me soltó la bomba de sus fetichismo, -Ya veo- dije, -Bella, perdóname, no se que me paso cuando acepte salir con el, nunca pensé que acabaríamos asi- dijo agachando la mirada, -Me enamore de el- confeso, no era necesario que me lo dijera, se veía el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de el, -Bella, te juro que me alejare de el, realmente me siento mal, por hacer esto, pero tenia que confesártelo- dijo, -No tiene porque disculparte, hablare con Christian y les dejare el camino libre si es preciso- dije decidida, -No tienes que hacer esto- protesto, -No Ana, se lo que es amar a alguien y sufrir por verlo con otra, yo lo he vivido, y se de antemano que Christian no me ama- confesé, en eso un celular empezó, era el, -Hola- dije contestando, -Donde estas?- espeto, escucharlo, hizo que toda mi mente, se llenara de enojo ante el, ese maldito obseso del control, siempre me manipulo, se enamoro de otra y nunca hizo el intento de quererme, y no le importo lo que sentiría cuando me enterara de esto! -Contéstame- grito, -Estoy con Anastasia Steele, la recuerdas?- le dije con encanto fingido, escuche como trago saliva, -Con Anastasia Steele? Que haces con ella?- pregunto nervioso, -Enterándome de las novedades de tus actividades- dije, el se quedo callado, -Tenemos que hablarlo- dijo el, -Si, me imagino, luego lo hablamos, si me disculpas, sigo con ella, adiós- y sin esperar respuesta colgué, voltee a ver a Ana, me miraba con arrepentimiento, con ella no estaba enojada, estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan idiota, en eso mi celular empieza a sonar de nuevo, sin ver quien es contesto, -Que diablos quieres?- casi grite con frustración, -Tranquila, si quieres ya no llamo- dijo Alice dolida, suspire, -Perdón Alice, no fue mi intensión-, -Lo se, lo se, te llamaba para preguntarte si vas a querer que te acompañe por tus resultados?- pregunto, cierto mis resultados, tenia que ir por ellos, -Ana, gustas acompañarnos a Alice y a mi, por unos estudios?- dije sonriéndole, después de todo, no sentía nada negativo hacia ella, tal vez algún día podríamos ser amigas, -Claro, sino incomodo- dijo tímidamente, asentí, -Ana y yo estamos en el Starbucks, que esta cerca de la universidad aquí te esperamos- dije, -Claro, llego en 10 minutos- dijo Alice y colgó.

Ana y yo dimos el teme por truncado, no tenia caso hablar mas de Christian estaba decido terminaría con esta masoquista relación de día de hoy, después de recoger mis estudios, iría a casa de Grey, y por primera vez seria yo, lo soporte por cariño, pero ya había llegado a mi limite, no lo soporto mas, lo de el y yo se acabo!


End file.
